I'll Be There For You
by ScarletOcean28
Summary: Juvia wakes up after an infamous Fairy Tail party ... next to Gray. What's she going to do? Who can she count on? Can anyone help her? Gruvia.
1. I Need Your Help

**GRUVIA ALL THE WAY! ****I am a HA-UGE Gruvia fan. I just love them. I don't know why. But I do. I also hate how in some stories people make Lisanna and Juvia seem like they want to kill Lucy. The way I see it they could all be best friends. So, I made this story off of my FAVORITE couple and, made it to prove a point that Lucy and Juvia can get along great! I may make a story for Lucy and Lisanna's friendship later.**

******I don't own Fairy Tail or the image.**

**Juvia POV**

Uggh. My head hurt a lot. I slowly cracked my eyes open but the sun was there so I immediately shut them. I just lie still listening to the heart beat in my pillow ... wait ... my eyes shot open and I looked up there was Gray, asleep. Only one thought went through my head. _'Did we ...? Oh please let me be wrong.'_ I looked under the covers and both of us were as naked as the day we were born.

And that's when the memories hit me ...

I was drunk and apparently so was he. We were making out in the guild. We weren't aware of what we were doing but apparently the guild was. Then Gray took me to his house, and you can guess what happened after that.

_'Oh My Mavis! What did I do!'_ I quietly got out of the bed making sure not to wake him up and scrambled to put my clothes on. When I was dressed I looked at him, on the bed, fast asleep. Tears sprung to my eyes and made there way down my cheeks. _'I may never be able to face him again!_' I was so embarrassed. I made my way out of his house running down the street, not once looking back, trying to get away from it all.

...

But, where could I go? When he woke up he was bound to remember and try to find me. The last thing I wanted was to be anywhere near him now. _'He would most likely look for me at Fairy Hills or the guild. So where could I go? Mira's house? No, Mira's at the guild by now. Cana's? No, she's a terrible gossip.'_ Then it came to me. Lucy. She lived alone. And I realized no matter how many times I became jealous of her and called her a Love Rival. She would always be kind and nice to me. I remembered that time when we took down that weird Vidaldus guy at the Tower of heaven. She had accepted and befriended me (even if I didn't back) before I even wore the fairy tail mark.

If anyone could help me in the predicament I'm in now, it would be her. I started running in the direction of her house.

**Lucy POV**

I woke up this morning and strangely Natsu wasn't in my bed. It's kind of funny how I expect him to be there now, but at the same time it makes me worry. If he wasn't there like he normally is, did something happen?

...

_'No, probably not I mean Natsu doesn't go down that easy if anything he left early to fish with Happy.'_ I sighed to myself as I got out of bed, sat down on the couch in the living room, and turned my Television Lacrima on. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. _'That's probably him right now.'_

I lept up and opened the door ...

What I saw left me in shock for a brief moment. It was Juvia, her eyes were red and puff and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy." She said before jumped at me, hugged me, and started bawling. I was a little taken back by the sudden action. It looked like she was trying to compose herself before she saw me, but failed miserably.

"Mavis! Juvia are you ok?" I asked worried about my friend. "Please come in." I closed the door and held her as she sobbed. I could make out some incoherent words.

"Gray ... Drunk ... Did It ... Woke up Naked ... Scared." Juvia mumbled between sobs. Though I could get the picture. I led her to the couch and sat down.

"Calm down a little. Ok? Everything's going to be fine." I encouraged her patting her back.

"I'll make you some tea and then you can tell me what happened." I told her as I stood up and made us both some blueberry tea. When I came back, Juvia had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head between her legs.

"Here, now tell me what happened." I sat next to her. She pulled her head out of her legs and took the mug. She muttered a thank you and proceeded in telling me.

"It all started last night at the party." Juvia started

...

One explanation later. I was in shock. The whole guild thought they finally got together. I instantly felt bad for the water mage in front of me. Gray and Her did something unmentionable and they weren't even aware of it.

"What do I do Lucy?" She began to sob again. "The last thing I want is to be near him and he could easily find me at Fairy Hills or the Guild." She cried. I pulled her into a hug.

"Juvia, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Lucy told her while she patted her back in comfort.

"Thank you Lucy." She sniffled. "Why are you so nice to me? I never treated you friendly and looked at you as a rival. Why are you so kind?" Juvia asked pulling back and looking at me through watery eyes.

"Because even though you never saw me as a friend, I always did." Lucy answered immediately shocking Juvia. "I saw the kindness in your heart and looked past all other things in order to try and find that." Lucy smiled at her.

"Thank you ... Thank you so much Lucy." Juvia hugged her tightly.

"It's no problem. If you ever need anything your always welcome to come to me." Lucy smiled and pulled back.

"Thank you" Juvia smiled, wiping away tears.

"You can use my bathroom to clean yourself up." Lucy gestured towards her bathroom door. "I understand you don't want to go to the guild, so I will go there and tell Master and Mira you are going to be moving in with me and tell them not to tell Gray. Then later Mira and I can go to your apartment in Fairy Hills and pack up your stuff and bring it here for you." Lucy suggested.

"I would really appreciate that. But only pack my clothes, please because everything else has Gray in it. You can trash all of that stuff." Juvia mumbled

"Will do. In the meantime you can borrow some of my clothes and I can pick out a mission for us to go on." Lucy told her. She picked out a pair of underwear and a little blue dress that went just above the knees and gave them to Juvia as she shoved her in the bathroom.

"Thank you so much again Lucy." Juvia croaked out becoming emotional over how kind Lucy was being.

"No problem. I only wish I could do more." Lucy smiled sadly. Juvia closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower.

"I'm going to the guild. I'll be back later ok? There's food in the kitchen and the TVL (Television Lacrima) guide is on the coffee table." Lucy yelled on her way out.

"Ok! Thank you! See you later!" Juvia yelled back as she slipped under the waterfall.

"Bye!" Lucy yelled, she closed her door and began her walk to fairy tail. She chose the scenic route so she could sort out her thoughts and make sure she didn't beat a certain ice mage to a bloody pulp.

**AN: I am really sad right now. I had two more chapters already made for this story, but they got deleted. :( So, now I'm sad and I'll have to rewrite them. But, I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! Please, comment and tell me what you think! Suggestions are VERY welcomed. If you prefer them to be private, PM me.**


	2. It's Juvia

**Ugghhh! This is so troublesome. I am happy to post chapters for this fanfic, but it's sooo hard to rewrite the chapters that got deleted. It took most of my courage to try to write this again. I guess though, the best thing about getting them deleted is having the ability to make them even better! So, Enjoy Please!**

**XxdreamylovexX - Thank You so much for being my first reviewer! I can't really give spoilers, but let's just say I had something along the lines of that planned. I was planning on making this 100% gruvia, but if I did make a pairing with Lucy, it would be Natsu, sorry, I'm a NaLu fan. But, when I said I would make a a thing with Lucy and Lisanna, I meant a separate story. But, thanks so much for you support!**

**jessicuhxoo - Here you go! Your welcome in advance! :)**

**mgaa - I KNOW RIGHT?! Anyway, thanks for the sympathy, it really does suck huh? It takes a LOT of courage to rewrite things that you have already written once. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Fred and Greg Weasley Twins - Thank you SO much! I love Gruvia and, I never thought my self to be a good author, so that means a lot! Here's your update!**

**purplesparkz02 - I really think I should read more stories where they are friends, I might learn something for this fanfic, and I bet they're better than in stories where they're enemies. I am so happy you are so excited, you have no idea how much I appreciate that, I hope you like the update, I will try to maybe post 1 - 2 more chapters this weekend, but if I don't get around to it, please don't be too disappointed.**

**Guest - I have no idea who you are, but thank you for your support, a seperate story, where that happens might be a good idea in the future, maybe I can even make it a sequel to this story! I really hope, whoever you are, you enjoy the update! **

**Lucy POV**

_'I am **boiling** with rage. All I want to do right now is have a certain red head friend of mine, help me castrate Gray. I bet she would if I told her. I mean, our friend was so ... I can't even say it, it sounds so mean to say, that she was desperate, but, let's face it, Juvia practically hated my guts, or at least that's what I thought. Just the fact that she came to me, and trusted me with something so important, touches me, it makes me think she didn't hate me as much as I thought. Hey! Maybe something good will come out of this between her and I! I mean, I don't know if we'd ever become best friends, (but, I hope we could be) but by the end of this we should at **least** be really good friends. No Lucy! Though that may be true, you shouldn't be happy about the situation your friend is in. Nobody should have to go through this...'_

I was still debating to myself over the situation I was currently in, when I walked up to the guild. I guess, I was so preoccupied I didn't even know I had arrived, that was, until I was shaken back to reality.

"cy! ... ucy! ... LUCY!" Screamed a certain white haired barmaid, who, by now, grabbed my shoulders and shook me awake.

"Huh? Wha?! Oh, hi Mira!" I said as I forced a smile. She frowned, obviously seeing through it.

"Hello, Lucy and welcome back to reality!" Mira exclaimed sarcastically. I frowned.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Uh ... yeah I'm fine, can I talk to you and Master in private?" I questioned my eyes peering into hers with a serious expression that made her eyes grow wide a bit, obviously never seeing me this serious before.

"Um ... Uh ... S-sure, o-of course." She whispered to me, then forced a smile. "Well, that's good I was worried!" She replied for the rest of the nosy guild members who were listening to our conversation.

She let go of my shoulders, and headed towards Master's office, when she got about half way there, she looked at me, with a worried look, her eyes met mine as we had almost a mental conversation.

_'Are you **sure**, your ok?'_ Her eyes pleaded. I sighed, and gave her a sad look.

_'No.'_ I responded my eyes downcast. I fought back tears at the thought of my friend. The next thing I felt was something I was hoping to avoid, an _icy_ cold hand, on my shoulder. The minute I felt it my face grew red in anger and my blood boiled.

"Oi, Lucy! You ok?" Asked the certain ice make mage. My head snapped in the direction of him, I gritted my teeth, and gave him the cruelest, darkest, deadliest glare I could muster, which in turn, made him physically white, drop his hand and stumble back landing on the ground.

"What's it to you, Ice-Prick?!" I muttered, deciding to use one of Natsu's stage names for him.

"U-u-u-um N-n-n-nothing, j-just w-w-worried a-about a-a f-f-f-friend." He stuttered, backing up towards the door.

"_I'm_ not the the one you should be worried about, do you even _remember_ what happened last night?" I glared, clenching my fists enough that blood started to become visible.

"W-well not r-really, I was d-drunk so I c-can't r-r-remember!" He said. I started to growl.

"B-but I guess I got h-home o-ok, I mean, I w-woke up naked, b-b-but it isn't that unusual!?" He said as he started to sob and pray for his life. Ooooohhhhh, when I'm done with my business here today, he won't need to pray for hid life, because he'll be as good as dead.

Then, I started to process what he said ... he doesn't remember, _anything_, OMG! Nothing, as in making out with her, taking her home, _and_ doing ... 'stuff' with her. Oh, was I about to commit murder!

I let my aura seep out, I was enraged, therefore, a crowd began to watch, I couldn't kill him in front of everyone, than I'll be the bad guy, and everyone will start asking questions.

"_Fullbuster_." He cringed at the sickly way I said his name. "_Your lucky, that there are people here, otherwise I would have murdered you._" I lent down and whispered in his ear. He started to shiver, but I couldn't let him off that easy, so I reeled my arm back to punch his beautiful icy make face, when a voice stopped me.

"Lucy! You had something to discuss with us?!" Master shouted from the second floor. I stopped my fist and growled, I turned my head up to the 2nd floor, where Master looked quite concerned, while Mira looked terrified, probably because I was both, not ok (which she new) and willing to hurt Gray. I growled a bit under my breathe and turned to Gray who was about half way to the door, when he looked back feeling my gaze.

_'Watch. Your. Back.'_ I mouthed which, in turn, made him pale even more, if at all possible, and dash out of the guild.

I turned back to the guild, who were all staring at me in shock, I glared at them, which made them all scurry back to work, except for a certain requip mage, who looked very concern.

_'You ok?'_ She mouthed, my eyes softened and I shook my head. Her eyes grew wide a bit and I sighed and motioned upstairs where Master and Mira were waiting. Once we got up there Mira and Erza looked down at the guild to see if anyone was watching, then, turned around and bombarded me with questions.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Is there a problem?"

"What did Gray do to you?"

"Do I need to punish him?"

I held up my hands, telling them to slow down, I sighed, and looked at Master, who gave a reassuring nod. I looked at the three of them, and thought about my purpose for being here. I bit my lip trying to hold back sobs, as tears made there way down my face.

"I-i-it's n-n-n-n-not m-me." I stuttered.

"J-j-j-juvia n-needs o-o-our h-help." I sobbed not being able to control it anymore. Their eyes grew wide. Erza and Mira must have made the connection quick that it had something to do with Gray, because their eyes became downcast, they clenched their fists and glared at me, which had no effect because I knew it wasn't directed at me.

_"What. Did. He. Do."_ They asked firmly. I sniffled and wiped away tears. I looked at my older-sister like figures. That's what this felt like, older sisters trying to help out their younger sisters.

"I-i-i-i c-can't t-t-tell y-you h-here, i-i-it's _way_ too p-personal, for s-someone t-to overhear." I looked at master, who nodded and led the us into his office.

**Sorry! Short Chapter! I'll try to make a few more and update over the weekend. Until then, plz comment and leave reviews! BTW special thank you to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers who made me have courage to continue writing this for you! Especially the ones mentioned above. You guys rock! If you review, I may do the same as I did this chapter and personally thank you!**


	3. Her Problem

We entered Master's office, where he put a spell on the door to keep people form eavesdropping on our private conversation.

"WHAT DID GRAY DO TO JUVIA!" Erza screamed at me, I flinched slightly and thought about how I was going to put it, but, just thinking of it was making me tear up.

"Y-y-you know how m-most of the guild t-thought they got together last n-night?" I started off, sniffling and looking back and forth between Mira and Erza. They both nodded.

"Well... T-they had know idea what they were doing!" I cried burying my eyes in my hands. Their eyes widened. "T-they were drunk and Gray dragged Juvia home..." I trailed off and heard gasps.

I looked up and I could tell they got what I meant. Mira had her hands over her mouth, staring at me with wide eyes. Erza's jaw was dropped, she looked at me with wider eyes. Master had a hand over his eyes muttering something about how his children get into such stupid situations.

"They didn't!" Erza and Mira screamed simultaneously. I sniffled, nodded and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Unfortunately they did, I woke up this morning, and Natsu wasn't at my house, not that I was expecting him to be there, well actually, I was but he does it without my permission..." I started wanting to make sure I cleared myself first.

"But, he wasn't there, so I half expected him to be stopping by soon, so when I heard a knock on my door early this morning, I thought it was him..." I teared up and had to take a seat so that I didn't collapse.

"But, it wasn't Natsu ... it was Juvia." I stopped and started sobbing. Mira came up behind me, crying to, I scooted over and made room, on the tiny couch in masters office, for her to sit. She had tears rolling down her cheeks too. We hugged each other, sobbing erratically. I felt a hand on my back, soothing me and telling me Erza had come and sat on my other side. I looked out the corner of my eye at her and saw her blinking back tears, letting a few roll down her cheeks.

"Shhhhh, its ok my children. Lucy, what happened next?" Master questioned, him patting Mira on the back. I wiped away tears while new ones formed and sniffled.

"S-s-s-she t-t-t-told m-me w-what h-h-h-had happened, a-and t-that s-she d-d-didn't w-want t-t-to c-c-come t-t-t-to t-t-the g-g-guild o-or g-go b-b-b-back t-to F-f-fairy H-hills, b-because s-she w-w-was s-so e-embarrassed, a-a-afraid, and a-ashamed of s-seeing G-gray." I stuttered out. This one comment seemed to set off the mages sitting next too me. Mira grabbed my arm and cried into it. Erza brought her legs up to her face, trying to silence her sobs.

"W-w-what a-are we g-g-g-gonna d-do M-m-master?" Mira cried.

"G-gray s-s-said he didn't remember w-w-w-what h-h-happened..." Erza trailed off sobbing.

"Did Juvia say anything else Lucy?" Master asked.

"Y-yes, I-i c-came h-here to t-tell y-you that s-she might now b-be around the g-guild for a w-while. I was going t-to get a j-j-job and go o-on it with h-her and s-she is moving i-in with m-me for a w-while." I said as I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I then brought both Erza and Mira, who were still crying, into a hug, trying to comfort them, I actually found this kind of ironic because they were both older than me.

"That's fine my child. Do you need help from us?" Master questioned

"Yes, I might need help moving Juvia's stuff out of Fairy Hills." I started. Erza sat up and rubbed her puffy red eyes, then looked at me and sniffed.

"I can help with that." She said as she forced a fake smile. I frowned slightly and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"The only other thing is..." I started, when Mira shot up, gasped and wiped her tears away then stared at me with wide eyes.

"W-wait Lucy, you s-said Juvia was at your house right now right?" She questioned carefully.

"Y-yea, why?" I asked. Her eyes widened, and I heard Erza gasp from the other side of me as she jumped up.

"Natsu!" She screamed. My eyes widened.

"What about him?" I asked scared for the answer.

"He came in this morning Lucy! He said he was going to your house!" Mira said as she stood up too.

"But we didn't pass each other on the way here." I said as I stood up.

"Lucy, does Natsu ever use the front door to your apartment?" Erza asked. My eyes widened.

"Oh My Mavis, we better go!" I shouted as I ran out the door, Mira and Erza hot on my heels, over my shoulder, I heard Mira tell Lisanna to keep watch of the bar as we kicked the guild doors open and dashed toward my house.

**Hello my lovely readers and followers! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! School has been pretty tough and the only time I have to relax and write is on the weekends. But anyway, thank you all for being so patient! Please comment, review, and favorite! :)**


	4. You're Getting Our Help

_Thoughts._

**Natsu POV**

I just got back from a morning fishing trip with Happy. I went to the guild to see if Lucy had arrived yet... she hadn't. I shrugged it off and walked to her house.

_"Lucy must be sleeping still... weirdo."_

I walked down the street for a little while and stopped in front of Lucy apartment. I went around the side of the building to her window which, of course, was open.

_"I'm her best guy friend, I don't need to use the door. I don't understand why she's always mad at me for going through the window. I mean, she's leaving it open!"_

I snickered to myself then used my magic to rocket myself up to her window. I opened it and plopped down on her bed. I looked around the room... No Lucy in bed. I stood up and searched the whole apartment... No Lucy.

I came to a halt in front of her bathroom door. I listened very carefully... The water was running. I looked at the bottom of the door, where light was peering through.

_"Ok, Lucy's in the shower..."_

An evil smirk came to my face, as I thought of a good idea to surprise my best friend. I quietly snuck into the bathroom and grabbed her clothes. Then I walked out, unnoticed, and put them on her bed. Then, I put myself behind the bathroom door. And waited...

**Juvia POV**

_"Ah. This feels really nice. I really own Lucy for all her help. I hope we can be close friends by the end of this. I already have a suspicion that she likes Natsu. Not that I have anything to worry about, I'm sure Gray won't like me after this."_

I frowned.

_"Forget about him. You should save yourself from heartbreak while you can."_

I sighed and turned the shower off. I reached for a towel to dry myself off and stepped out of the shower. I looked at where my clothes were... except they weren't. They clothes Lucy lent me, weren't there. I looked under the table... no clothes. I sighed in frustration.

_"Great. I'll just have to await Lucy and Mira's arrival."_

I put the towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

**Normal POV**

Juvia exited the bathroom and looked around to find her clothes on the bed. Natsu took two steps then jumped on Juvia. Her eyes widened as she hit the floor

"Ow..." She muttered, eyes clenched.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be the only one here. So, who tackled me?" She thought. Her eyes snapped open to meet onyx ones pinning her to the ground.

"Ha! I got you Lu-..." He started.

"Wait, your not Lucy. What are you doing here Juvia?" He questioned her, leaning in closer.

She blushed. Juvia was always such a modest girl, and here another guy was, hovering over her, pinning her to the ground, and all she had on was a towel.

"U-um..." She started when someone burst through the door.

"Natsu!" Someone screamed. They snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and paled. There stood Lucy, Mira and Erza. Lucy and Erza giving off an evil aura and Mira stating in shock at the situation.

"U-um H-hi L-lucy, E-erza, M-mira." Natsu stuttered.

"Why. Are. You. On. Top. Of. Juvia." Lucy asked firmly.

"I-i thought s-she was y-you." Natsu said not helping his situation at all.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" She screamed.

"Natsu, get out. And whatever you do. You didn't see Juvia here. For your health benefit, you'd do best to forget it." Erza growled. Natsu started shaking, gulped and jumped to his feet.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He said before disappearing out the window. Juvia sighed and stood up.

"Juvia, how come you aren't wearing the clothes I gave you?" Lucy asked politely.

"When I got out of the shower, they weren't in the bathroom." She sighed. Lucy looked at her bed and face palmed.

"Natsu, idiot." She said.

"Here, take your clothes, go get dressed, and then we're going to talk ok?" Mira said and smiled sadly in Juvia's direction.

Juvia looked down and nodded. The three other mages exited the room and allowed Juvia to change.

**...**

Juvia exited the bedroom, and gained the attention of Mira, Erza and Lucy in the living room. She walked in and looked at Mira and Erza. Who gave her sympathetic looks.

"We're sorry this happened to you." Erza said as she made room for Juvia on the couch.

"Me too." She sighed and hugged her legs.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"How did he take it?" Juvia asked. Lucy grimaced.

"U-um he didn't." She sighed. Juvia's eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Juvia, he doesn't remember anything." Mira patted her back.

"W-what." Juvia said her lip started quivering.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said.

Juvia buried her face in her legs. Wanting nothing more than to disappear from existence.

"How am I supposed to do this alone?" She whispered to herself, but Erza heard what she said.

"You're not alone. You've got Lucy, Mira, the Master and I to help you through this." She grabbed Juvia's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't deserve this..." She said looking at her friends.

"Stop saying that! Whether you deserve it or not, your getting it." Lucy said and hugged Juvia.

"Thank you..." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No problem, we're happy we can help." Mira smiled.

Juvia, for the first time in her life, had never felt more loved.

**AN : Ok, another chapter, complete! Yay! Please review favorite and follow!**


	5. Gray Remembers

_Thoughts._

**AN: Important message at the bottom! Please read after reading! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Gray/Normal POV**

This has been the weirdest day of his life. He woke up normal... yes, he was naked, but for him, that was normal. He got ready, got dressed (but ended up losing his clothes later on), and walked to the guild... normal day, right? He had only been there for a few minutes when Lucy came in. He walked up to say hi, but noticed she was in deep thought. After a few minutes of her standing there, Mira came up and snapped her back to reality. She headed toward master's office when he stopped her and asked her if she was ok... and she totally flipped! Seriously! She was even scarier than Erza when someone knocks over her cake! She was about to pummel him when master called her into his office. She, along with Mira and Erza went in, minutes later they were all making a mad dash out of the guild, Mira shouting at Lisanna to man the bar. Only one thought ran through Gray's head.

_'I'll never understand girls._' He sighed.

Shortly, they returned and Gray couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him. Mainly because whenever he turned around, either Erza, Lucy or Mira were glaring at him or the Master was giving him a disappointed look. Gray felt insecure, so when Mira walked over to Lucy and Erza, he decided to confront them. He walked over to them. The first one to notice him was Lucy and she gave him a terrifying glare that made him sweat.

"Um, hi..." He started, Erza glared at him like Lucy did and Mira decided to not make eye contact and ignore him.

"Do you mind telling me why you've all been giving me the cold shoulder all day?" He asked cautiously. They didn't move.

"Seriously... It feels like you've been stalking me." That comment tore it. Mira walked away gritting her teeth, before she started anything. Erza got up and punched him in the gut, sending him to the ground, before storming out of the guild. In the direction of Lucy's house. Lucy, on the other hand, oblivious to the crowd, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, which he surprisingly had on, and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Don't worry Gray, nobody will be stalking you anymore." She whispered and with that said she threw him on the ground and stormed out after Erza.

_'What's going on with them?'_ Gray said, not getting the hint with the huge clue Lucy gave him, he decided to take a walk, trying to stay as far away from the three girls as possible.

_'What did she mean by no one will be stalking me anymore... did she know someone who was?' _His thoughts then went to Juvia, he'd never thought of her as a stalker... just a girl with a huge majorly obsessed crush on him. But... he could see how people might mistake her for one. He sat down at a bench in the park.

Come to think of it... Had he'd seen Juvia at all today? No, actually, he hadn't... he was to focused on the constant threat of the three deadliest women he knew.

Maybe she was just on a mission... but, she always asked if he'd like to go with her before going on one. Hmmmm... Where could she be? She'd always at least say hello to him, but he hadn't seen her at all.

This was quite strange. Maybe he should ask the Master about it. He shrugged, and walked back to the guild, Master was sitting on the bar, Mira was at the other side of the guild, and Lucy and Erza were M.I.A.

He walked over to the old man, who put his mug down and looked at Gray.

"Oi, Gramps, have you seen Juvia today?" He asked, Master looked sad.

"I'm afraid not, but I do know where she is if that's what you're wondering." He said. Gray nodded.

"Yeah, do you mind telling me? I'd like to check on her." He was surprised when Master shook his head.

"Sorry son, she doesn't wish to see you." Gray looked surprised.

"I-is she sick? I mean, this is Juvia we're talking about." Gray said.

"I assure you, she's fine physically... I just believe that her spirit has been shattered." Master looked down.

"Why? Who hurt her." Gray said now getting serious. Master sighed.

"Son, why don't you go take a walk... and try to remember." Master muttered the last part, but Gray heard him.

"Remember what...?" He asked. Master changed the subject.

"So, what did you do last night?" Gray shrugged.

"I got drunk, and I can't rememb-..." He froze. Master nodded and took his leave upstairs.

_"What happened last night?"_ Gray thought. He walked back to his house, feeling empty. He sat on his couch for a moment... before memories came flooding back to him. He clutched his head and gritted his teeth. After a few minutes of agonizing pain and pictures. His eyes opened, at first they were lifeless. Then... he remembered... the party... his house... her. He rubbed his face and frustration. One thought ran through his mind now.

_"Mavis... What Have I Done!"_

**AN: New chapter! Omg, Gray and Juvia are a mess... Lol. Anyway, I have a huge request and favor to ask... Please, please, please go and read my other stories! Right now, this story and The Gender Reverse Spell are my most popular stories. I'm thrilled that you all love them and enjoy them so much... But, please read my other stories! If they don't become popular too... I might become too depressed to right anymore... And no one wants that. So, please leave reviews, favorite and follow my other stories. And tell your friends! Anyway thanks for reading! I'll update again soon!**


	6. Guy Talk

**Gray's POV**

Crap. Crap. Crap.

_'Nice going Gray. You bedded a girl, you don't know where the heck she is and... IT WAS JUVIA OF ALL PEOPLE!'_

"I'm a jerk." I stomped back to the guild. Eyeing the crowd for someone, when I spotted him, I grabbed the moron by his stupid scarf and dragged him out of the guild.

"Hey! What's the big idea Popsicle!"

"Shut Up Natsu. I need your help." I spoke seriously. His eyes widened, I walked a few feet and let go of him, I saw his eyes narrow, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Where's the body? I'll help you hide it." He laughed, looking around. I looked dumbfounded.

"Dude! What kind of person do you take me for!" I hit him upside the head. He looked confused.

"If you didn't murder someone... why are you talking so seriously?" He rubbed his head. I looked around... still too close.

"Sorry, still too close to the guild. If _they_ find out I know, they'll murder me." Natsu looked confused.

"Man, I know a lot of people... your gonna need to be more specific." He said. I sighed.

"The female demon triangle dude." I said, he thought for a moment, before realization donned on him he paled and looked at me.

"If you have Erza, Mira and Lucy on your hid, I don't want anything to do with it! It was nice knowing you!" He started to run but I grabbed the back of his vest and pulled him into an alley.

"Let me go! I don't feel like dying!" He yelled.

"Juvia and I did... _it._ " his struggling stopped. He looked back at me then cracked up.

"Gray, your not going to believe this, I think I have something wrong with my hearing... I thought I just heard you say that you and Juvia..." He weezed, tears spilling from his eyes.

"...did _IT!_" He laughed.

"I did." He froze and his laughing died down. I sat down and hung my head between my legs.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!" He screamed at me. I shook my head.

"No, it was a drunk fling, both of us didn't have a clue what was happening." I clutched my head.

"Ok... Still not seeing the problem. You did... _that. _She loves you and it's as clear as day you feel the same. What's with the confusion?" He asked as he sat down in front of me.

"I didn't remember until a few minutes ago we did anything. Juvia probably got up and saw me and I thought I took advantage of her, then left. Now I'm pretty sure Lucy, Erza and Mira are hiding her from me." I told him.

"Well, you're screwed." He sighed.

"Ya think!" I screamed at him. I sat there for a few moments.

"What should I do?" I asked him. I heard him release a deep breath.

"Well, I would first, make sure the girls don't know that you know, they're really overprotective of each other, it's like hurting one them is like hurting the rest of them and they'll turn against you." Natsu said.

"Too late for that, they still think I don't know, but they're already against me." I said.

"Well, be happy only the three of them know, imagine if it was the whole guild. The girls would beat you and so would the guys, but mostly the girls. I, myself, want to beat the fudge out of you, but this is a serious situation." Natsu said.

"Yeah, what else should I do?" I asked.

"How about this. I'll take Lucy out on a mission, call up Jellal so he can spend time with Erza and Mira stays at the guild to maintain the bar most days, so while they're occupied, you can go talk to Juvia." Natsu said. I looked up at him.

"That's... actually a pretty smart idea." I said, surprised.

"Well, I'm not all about fighting ya know." He grinned.

"Most of you is though." I snickered. He snorted.

"Whatever man, I'm leaving before one of the girls catches me with you... or any other person." He left the alleyway.

"Natsu." He looked back at me. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it... really, don't mention it to anyone, I don't want anyone I know knowing I helped you."

"No problem flame brain, why would I tell anyone I got help from you anyway!" I walked to the other side of the alleyway.

"Gray!" I turned around, seeing Natsu do the Fairy Tail sign with his hand. "Good luck bro."

I returned the sign and walked away.

**AN: I think Gray needed a bro talk. If I were a guy in this kind of situation that's what I would do, go to another guy for help. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated lately. School's been a stretch, but I'm getting there. This is has also been my only free weekend in a while, so I'm updating. I have posted a updating schedule for myself on my profile that I'm going to try to follow. That aside, please, leave me reviews!**


End file.
